A B C until Z
by hagane runa
Summary: a,b,c,d,e,f,g..itu biasa di sebut sebagai alfabet.Tapi kalau a,b,c di kehidupan Shinrei dan Hotaru bagaimana ya? pasti dipenuhi dengan potongan kisah it's show time...let's go,let's read


Ohayou minna … ini fic ke enam dari Runa , kali ini aku pakai Shinrei dan Hotaru lagi . ya sudah langsung saja ya . selamat membaca

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO © kamijyou akimine

A B C until Z © Hagane runa

A . akhirnya

Sore itu Shinrei dan Hotaru pulang dari sekolah bersama . Mereka sudah kelelahan , benar - benar kelelahan . Sampai di rumah mereka langsung berlari ke kamar dan sama - sama menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke kasur sambil berkata "akhirnya .."

B . berenang

Semua anggota shiseiten menyetujui rencana Kyo untuk berlibur ke pantai . Saat hari itu tiba , mereka sedang bermain dan berenang dengan perasaan suka cita tapi lihat , apa yang di lakukan Shinrei .

" Baka aniki .. kau sedang apa . kenapa tak berenang ? " Tanya Hotaru

" kau meledekku ya ?! " jawab Shinrei ketus

" a . a a . . ? t . . tidak ?! "

" apa kau lupa . . hah . . kejadian 2 bulan lalu ? "

Otak Hotaru kembali memutar waktu . Ia baru ingat bahwa kejadian yang sudah lampau itu hampir saja terlupakan , dimana kelemahan Shinrei terlihat , tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah . Sejujurnya Shinrei tidak bisa berenang walaupun dia berelemen air . Kakaknya itu di ceburkan ke dalam kolam renang saat ulang tahunnya dan ia langsung tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang . Hotaru akhirnya menolongnya dan memberi nafas buatan (?) . Hotaru senyum - senyum sendiri saat mengingat itu dan tertawa kecil

' blushing ' " apa yang sedang kau fikirkan , sudah kubilang jangan di ingat terlalu detail ! " Shinrei sambil menahan malu

" tidak apa . . aku senang mengingatnya . . " jawab Hotaru santai

" ck . . sial " wajah Shinrei sudah memerah , semerah tomat , mungkin ? .

C . coklat

.. Hari valentine .. selalu ditandai dengan manisnya coklat bukan ?..

Hari dimana bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Shinrei . tetapi tidak seperti yang diharapkan . tidak ada kejutan , tidak ada hal yang biasa di sebut ' mengerjai ' ,hal yang membuat jengkel kecuali perbuatan adik satu - satunya itu yang setiap hari tiada henti . Shinrei hanya mendapatkan beberapa ucapan dari teman dekat dan anggota shiseiten yang lainnya . Gurunya pun , Fubuki , tak ingat ini hari ulang tahun anak muridnya yang pintar menggunakan tarian air dan pedang kembarnya itu . Hingga ia tiba di rumah hanya bibir manyun yang ia pasang sampai ia menemukan adiknya sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengunyah coklat pemberian teman-teman perempuannya .

" sudah pulang ? " Tanya Hotaru datar

" yah begitulah , kau bisa lihat sendiri bukan . kenapa kau tidak ikut rapat osis tadi ? aku membutuhkanmu tau " Tanya Shinrei dengan nada kecapekan

" kalau mau dapat jawabannya kau buka kulkas saja sana ~ " jawab Hotaru enteng

" huh , kali ini apalagi ? " Shinrei mulai merasa malas sambil membuka kulkas . ia tersentak kaget ,I n I . . kue ulang tahunku ? kuenya ice cake lagi , kesukaanku . matanya terbelalak saking kagetnya . " H . . HO - "

" otanjaobi omedetou , itu kado , dariku "Sambil memeluk Shinrei

" ya ampun " dengan nada tak percaya sambil membalas pelukan Hotaru

" semoga hidupmu semakin indah.. "

" arigatou .. Kei " menangis terharu dan mengeratkan pelukannya

" sama – sama . . aniki "

D . darah

_.. tes . .tes .._

Darah segar menetes dari jari Shinrei yang teriris pisau saat sedang memotong bawang . Hotaru yang ada di sebelahnya sedang memotong cabai menoleh kearah dan meraih tangan kakaknya yang terluka dan menghisap jarinya untuk memberhentikan darah yang mengalir disana . hingga akhirnya kira-kira darah berhenti , Hotaru melepaskan jari Shinrei dan mulai memotong cabainya kembali . Hotaru terus menunduk malu . wajahnya memerah hingga ke kuping , Shinrei pun juga begitu . hanya keheningan yang ada setelah itu

E . emosi

" ARRGGH.. "Hotaru mengeluh

" ada apaan sih ? " kata Shinrei yang sedang asyik menulis buku hariannya

" KAU LIHAT SAJA SENDIRI ! " kesal Hotaru

" AA..ASTAGA ! ! KENAPA BISA BEGITU ? B . . bonyok tuh mukamu ? ? ! "

" kalah bertarung . ."

" dasar bodoh . ."

F . favorit

Shinrei baru saja membeli formulir untuk bisa masuk kursus seni tari air , ia mulai mengisi dan menjawab persyaratan yang ada dalam formulir . ada beberapa kejanggalan dan Shinreipun membacanya dengan melafalkan pertanyaan itu

" warna pilihan . . ? " Tanya Shinrei bingung saat mengisi formulir kursus tari air

" . . m m . . merah . . zzz " jawab Hotaru mengigau

" status ? Ya lajang lah "

" berpacaran … z z "

" eh ? punya pacar ? " Shinrei bingung . saat ia lihat ternyata ia mengigau

" hmm..mh.. "

" siapa? "dengan penasaran akhirnya Shinrei bertanya

" Shinre . . I . z . z . z z z . . "

" eh ?... incest kau ?"

" hmm..mh.. "

" huh dasar.. "

G . Gantung

Kalau sebelumnya yang mengigau adalah Hotaru , disinilah Shinrei mengigau

" apa hal yang paling kau benci. . ? humm..susah juga soal pr nya . Shin menurutmu apa ?cepat..aku ngantuk nih udah larut .." kata Hotaru

" gan..tung zz.. "Kata Shinrei setengah sadar

" maksudnya ? "

" digan..tungin cintanya zzz..zzzz "

Hotaru berniat usil terhadap kakaknya akhirnya ia perdalam lagi pertanyaannya.

" benda berharga ? apa jawabannya "

" kamu .. "

" kenapa ? "

" karena..kamu adikku yang ku sayang .. "

" Shin? "

"..zzzzz.."

" wah benar - benar sudah mengantuk rupanya malah sudah tidur .. yaudah deh kita tidur aja " Hotaru sambil memindahkan kakaknya yang tertidur di meja belajarnya yang tadi sedang mengerjakan pr bersamanya ke kasur . " besok aku mau Tanya - tanya lagi ya " , " hmm . .mmh ". entah Shinrei sadar atau tidak , rasanya Hotaru sangat puas dengan jawaban kakaknya tadi

H . HEART WORD ( kata hati ? instingkah? )

" kalian harus mengikuti kata hati kalian masing-masing , pilih teman sebaya yang akan menjadi pasangan kalian untuk ujian kali ini . bapak tidak memaksa , mau dari kelas berapa , jenis kelaminnya apa , hobinya apa , yang penting kalian dapat bekerjasana dengan baik . dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus sudah dapat pasangan . satu .. dua .. tiga .. ya ! ! " kata pak Yukimura

Saat hitungan di mulai Shinrei sangat kebingungan , siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya dalam ujian praktek kali ini . saat shinrei sangat panic , ada yang menggenggam tangannya sambil berkata .. " hosh .. hosh .. kemana saja kau baka aniki ? ? aku mencarimu dari awal pidato tadi , kenapa meninggalkanku ? " kata Hotaru sambil kelelahan

' jantung Shinrei berdegup sangat kencang seraya berkata " akhirnya kau datang , untunglah kau bersamaku " '

" ku kira kau memilih bersama Yuan " dengan nada menggoda

" apaan ? orang dia sama si itu tuh . ." sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuan,orang yang di tuju hanya melambaikan tangan saja

" baguslah kalau begitu ! ! eh.. "

" memang , karena aku memang berniat bersamamu dari awal hihi " hanya cengiran polos yang Hotaru tunjukan pada Shinrei

I . iler

" hei , sedang apa kau disitu , bodoh " teriak Shinrei saat baru keluar dari kamar mandi

" menunggu gantian mandi , lah . apalagi selain itu ? " jawab Hotaru

" apa yang kau fikirkan , hingga kau ileran seperti itu , mesum! "

' saat Shinrei bilang begitu , Hotaru baru sadar bahwa ia ' ngiler ' akibat melihat kakaknya hanya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan selembar handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya,dan rambut Shinrei yang terurai setengah kering karena habis keramas . '

" Cepat..masuk sana! ! " bentak kakaknya

" heheehe.. "menyeringai sambil tertawa licik

"..kau mengerikan " bisik Shinrei pada Hotaru

J . juara

Class meeting adalah kata yang tepat untuk menamai waktu yang sedang dilewati anak-anak murid yang bersekolah di samurai gakuen ini . semua anak wajib mengikuti acara ini . ada balap karung , kelereng , cerdas cermat dan sebagainya . ada juga permainan ketangkasan . karena Hotaru malas untuk mengikutinya , ia hanya berjalan-jalan melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berlomba , tak di sangka Shinrei mengikuti lomba itu.

' Shinrei mengikuti lomba ketangkasan , bisa apa dia ' batin Hotaru

"..nah siaap..satu..duaa..tiga,,priiittt…" pak Hishigi dengan semangat meniup peluitnya langsung saja Shinrei melewati lawannya dengan itu Shinrei harus mengambil amplop dan mengerjakannya kurang dari semenit dan berlari kearah terjadi tidak terlalu lama dan ia mendapatkan juara pun berkata dalam batinnya 'hnn? Lomba macam apa sangat mudah sampai-sampai Shinrei yang biasanya kalah saja bisa menang?!'

K . kemah

Anggota shiseiten protes kepada Yukimura selaku panitia geng mereka sudah pernah berjanji akan mengadakan jalan-jalan setelah sebulan penuh berlatih,dan besoklah belum menemukan jawaban yang cocok untuk di berikan kepada tak sengaja melihat kedua bersaudara itu membawa daging dan marsmallow untuk lauk serta cemilan mereka di langsung berseri-seri dan segera memberitahu Kyo dan yang lainnya bahwa besok semuanya akan pergi berkemah untuk tour kali dan Hotaru saling melirik dan barkata dalam hati seraya mengerti 'padahal kami ogah mau berkemah,huh~' batin mereka

L . lemon

"ih asem banget,kecut,uee,sudah kubilang tolong bilang ke penjualnya jangan yang terlalu asam kan Kei.."Kesal Shinrei sambil menjulurkan lidahnya saking keasaman

"emang kenapa itu udah yang paling manis.."

"apanya yang manis sih,heran,ngaco kali ?" Shinrei kebingungan dengan kata-kata adiknya itu

"engga kok,kan aku makannya sambil ngeliatin kamu,jadi manis deh" rayu gombal Hotaru agar tidak di semprot oleh kakaknya ada Blushing juga semburat merah di pipi pun mulai memeras kembali lemon yang di genggamnya untuk membuat lemonade.

"..huh,awas kau ya Kei,makan tuh gombalanmu nanti.." Shinrei benar-benar akan memberikan Hotaru lemonade tanpa gula sedikitpun nanti..'khuhuhuhu' sambil tertawa licik

M . manis

Kalau Hotaru menganggap Yuan adalah ayahnya,mungkin ia akan menganggap Shinrei sebagai ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada kakaknya itu sebagai tanda kasih menunjukkan bahwa sekarang tanggal 22 desember,yang biasa diperingati sebagai hari sekarang adalah hari minggu,ia bertujuan untuk pergi ke pertokoan mencari kado yang Shinrei masih tertidur lelap karena kecapekan mempersiapkan pesta untuk tahun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah tidur jam segini Hotaru baru bangun tidur karena habis di siram Shinrei,tidak ada salahnya kami bertukar untuk sehari,iya kan

Segeralah ia mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ia di sebuah toko,ia mencoba masuk dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dari salah satunya ada yang Shinrei melirik kea rah gelang tangan pria berwarna hitam dengan hiasan tiga gulung ombak yang menurutnya unik,segeralah Hotaru menyambar dan menanyakan berapa harganya dan apakah ini gelang yang memiliki ..tepat sasaran Hotaru memilih gelang itu liontinnya berbentuk cepat ia memintanya untuk di bungkus dan menuju rumah cukup sampai di rumah,Shinrei sedang duduk di meja penghangat sambil meminum kopi.

"Tadaima.." ucap Hotaru

"ya..selamat datang saja?" Tanya Shinrei dari tempatnya sekarang

Hotaru cepat meleepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di lekas ke tempat Shinrei duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh bingkisan itu tepat di depan di sodorkan bingkisan malah bingung.

"apa ini Kei"

"hadiah untuk ibuku"

"ibumu..?kenapa kau perlihatkan salah orang"

"aku tepat kok,karena kau adalah ibu yang mengajarkanku kehangatan,kasih sayang dan arti kekeluargaan"

"jadi ini untukku?"Tanya Shinrei masih tak percaya

"iya,buka saja"

'..sret sret,,' "..ini..keren,ini kan yang waktu itu arigatou Keikoku.."

"kita kembaran loh 'sambil menunjukan lengan kirinya yang terpasang gelang pasangan dari yang di berikan pada Shinrei' "

"hahaha.."

"dan ibulah yang selalu mengajarkanku bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum_ manis _"celetuk Hotaru

Tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Hotaru,Shinrei terus berusaha membenarkan posisi gelang dan terus tersenyum berseri-seri,manis,dengan senyuman dan perasaan bahagia yang dimilikinya..

N .norak

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan jaketmu,jaket yang baru ku berikan kemarin?" Tanya Shinrei

"memamerkannya pada anak kelas,habisnya bagus banget sih bisa di bolak-balik 2 in 1" jawab Hotaru enteng

"itu norak tau"

"tak apa,lagipula aku bangga kok. 'ini kan darimu' hehehe"

"..yah terserahlah.."

O . old

"ih gayanya sok tua" gumam Hotaru dari kejauhan yang sedari tadi kesal melihat Shinrei mengobrol perbincangan orang dewasa dengan pak Fubuki.

"dia gak tua Hotaru,gaya tertawanya saja manis seperti itu..hmmp..harusnya bersyukur punya kakak yang awet muda kayak gitu.." kata Sasuke

"oh..awet muda?apa bisa dibilang awetmuda kalau setiap hari kerjaannya hanya marah-marah di rumah"rutuk Hotaru

"kalo itu gak tau juga sih" ucap Sasuke

P. panas

"uuh…Ke..Keikoku..hen- hentikan..bbb..berhenti memelukku" Shinrei bicara dengan terbata-bata

"kenapa?bukannya tadi kau kedinginan?"jawab Hotaru santai

"aku takut bukannya aku yang menjadi hangat malah aku yang terbakar apimu itu.."

"ah~apiki jinak kok"

" 'mengerikan!' "

Q . question

Shinrei barusaja pulang dari kerja part time pun melepas sepatu dan mantelnya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya lebih dalam lagi.

"tada..ima!" Shinrei setengah menjerit karena melihat buku tebal kesayangannya bertebaran di mana-mana serta kertas yang bertebaran di seluruh sudut rumahnya.

"Shinrei-nii..ajari aku bahasa inggris..aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pr ku,karena bahasanya aneh?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA BUKU-BUKUKU TT^TT ? kenapa kau tidak menungguku pulang HAAH?!"

"kan tadi aku niatnya tak mau merepotkanmu,jadi kucari saja kamusnya,eh tapi malah tidak ketemu"

"yasudah,nanti kuajarkan,aku mau istirahat dulu" dengan ogah-ogahan Shinrei naik ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat beberapa lama sebelum mengajarkan adiknya bahasa inggris.

"lain kali kalau tidak mengerti tanyakan padaku dari awal ya .. ! " kata Shinrei

" daijobu 'baiklah' " jawab Hotaru

R . racun dan bius

" … lalalaaa lalaaaa ~ " Shinrei bersenandung sambil membersihkan barang-barang di rumahnya . tiba – tiba dikagetkannya Shinrei oleh Hotaru . spontan Shinrei kaget dan melempar kain lap yang ia genggam daritadi .

" Hotaru .. apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mengganggu pekerjaanku ! " jawab Shinrei dengan ketus .

" minum ini ' sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman ' " Hotaru memerintah

" wah terima kasih Kei "

" … "

' .. glek glek glek .. ah .. ' " haaa .. enak juga , kau buat sendiri ? "

" ya begitulah .. aku sedang mencoba membuat minuman dari cairan warna yang kau bawa dari laboratorium kemarin sore " jawab Hotaru santai

" APAA ! BODOH , ITU BUKAN BAHAN MINUMAN " Teriak Shinrei

" tapi aku sudah mencampurkan semuanya dalam jusmu itu " jawab Hotaru tetap dengan wajah datarnya

Tak lama dari itu Shinrei merasa pusing dan wajahnya langsung berubah pucat.

" itu adalah percobaan susu basi kei,dasar bodoh ' hoeks hoeks , Shinrei merasa mual saat mengingat cairan itu ' " kata Shinrei lemas

" oh , gomen deh kalo gitu 'tetap dengan wajah datarnya " kata Hotaru dengan wajah tak bersalah

" dasar bodoh ! ' hoeks hoeeks ' " Shinrei berlari ke kamar mandi

S . Sobek

' Srekk … srek .. Hotaru menyobek kertas yang ia lihat dari meja belajarnya '

" banyak kertas tak berguna , akan kusobek dan kubuang ' tanpa melihat apa yang terdapat pada kertas itu ' " Kata Hotaru

Tiba – tiba Shinrei masuk ke ruang belajarnya . disana juga terdapat meja belajarnya

' Shinrei melihat Hotaru menyobek banyak kertas , ia pun bingung , karna sepertinya Shinrei tahu kertas itu '

"hei Kei , apa yang kau sobek itu ? " Tanya Shinrei

" ohh ini ? tidak tahu . ini ada di atas meja belajarku .tidak berguna .jadi ku sobek saja " jawab Hotaru dengan entengnya

" t .. tu .. tunggu dulu ! ini kan .. kertas naskah tugas kuliahku KEI ! " amuk Shinrei

" kukira ini yang mau kau bawa ke toko Koran bekas besok .. habis menumpuk sih .. he – he . aku pergi dulu , daaah " jawab Hotaru

" hei .. tunggu " Shinrei sambil jongkok meratapi kertas tugas untuk bahan kuliahnya besok

" huwaaa ! ngomong apa besok aku pada fubuki sensei ! " wajah frustasi Shinrei sudah tidak dapat di sembunyikan lagi

T . taktik

" Keikoku , kau ke sana sedangkan aku akan kearah sini . saat tiba di sana buat asap agar aku bisa mencarimu " perintah Shinrei

" darimana aku tahu kalau aku sudah sampai di tujuan. " Tanya Hotaru

" di sana ada Kyo dan Akira , jangan lupa taktik kita ini ya ."

" taktik tuh apa ? "

" issh kau ini , taktik itu sama seperti rencana tau "

" oh begitu ya"

" iya .. Cuma beda kata saja "

" baiklah .. aku mengerti "

Karena mereka terlalu lama , tanpa mereka sadar Kyo dan Akira datang menghampiri mereka

" bisa cepet gak sih ? kita udah nunggu lama tau sampe lumutan ? di kira kita Cuma nungguin kalian doing , hah? " kata Akira

" ini anak mau di tinggal rupanya " kata Kyo dengan nada mengancam

" ini gara – gara Keikoku ,Kyo " kata Shinrei

" tadi aku di kasih tau tiktak eh tektek ehh taktuk ? "

" TAKTIK ! " mereka bertiga menggertak terkecuali Hotaru

" oh gitu , aku lupa " dengan wajah datarnya

U . undian

" BAIKLAH PEMIRSA YANG DI RUMAH ~ PEMENANG KUIS SEREAL GANDUM MINGGU INI ADALAH .. DARI KLAN MIBU YAITU .. " pembawa acara di salah satu stasiun tv yang sangat bersemangat untuk membacakan pemenang kuis sereal gandum

" AKU ! ITU PASTI AKU ! AKU BISA MENEBAK SOAL DI KOTAK SEREAL ITU ! " teriak Shinrei sambil berdiri di depan tempat duduknya

" bukan Shin , aku tahu yang menang kuis " timpal Hotaru

" apaan sih orang aku yang kirim itu duluan "

"kalau begitu aku yang sampai di sana duluan "

Saat mereka berdua berseteru dengan masalah tersebut, pembawa acara it uterus membacakan pemenangnya

" DAAAN PEMENANG PERTAMA ADALAH " KYOSHIRO MIBU " SELAMAT ATAS KEMENANGANNYA . HADIAH AKAN LANGSUNG DIANTAR KE RUMAH PEMENANG .. "

Hotaru dan Shinrei langsung terdiam dan berkata " YAAAAH KITA KALAH .. HAAAHH " Mereka langsung membanting tubuh mereka ke sofa yang berada di belakang mereka

V . voice

" .. your voice are so beautiful ,I can hear your voice everyday if I want . but when I hear my brother voice , everything has change like in the hell . he shout to me everytime , everywhere I do a mistake . and it's so so so … " ucapan Hotaru terhenti saat ia kehabisan kata di saat jam pelajaran hishigi sensei

"baiklah kalau begitu .. tapi kok sepertinya artinya kurang berkesan saat di tengah puisimu tadi , maksudmu " my brother " itu " Shinrei " ya ? " Tanya senseinya itu

" I .. iya sensei "

" sepertinya Shinrei anak yang cukup cerewet ya . kakakmu seperti seorang ibu saja hahaha " sensei itu pun tertawa diikuti seluruh anak kelasnya

Saat istirahat , Shinrei lewat di koridor sekolahnya . banyak siswa sekolah yang tertawa kecil saat ia lewat apalagi anak kelas menghampiri Shinrei sambil menyeringai seperti biasanya sambil membisikkan sesuatu " hmmh..kalau jadi ibu jangan galak – galak ya mas khihihihi "

" maksudnya apa ini ? " Shinrei bertanya Tanya

W . wedding dress

" cantik sekali baju itu .. " Shinrei terkesima

" kau ingin baju itu ? " Tanya Hotaru

" kalau aku perempuan aku pasti akan membelinya Kei "

" dan kalau kau perempuan aku akan menikahimu "

" ' blushing ' haha kau bercanda ya ?! "

" tidak , lagipula kita tidak seibu,jadi ya .. tak apa "

" aku juga tak akan menolak kalau memang itu sungguhan "

" akakakaka..kau kira aku sungguhan,aku hanya bercanda "

" yayaya..walau Cuma bercabda,taka pa juga sih "

" engga kok .. kalau kau mau,sekarangpun aku akan melakukannya untukmu "

" kau gila "

" aku memang gila karenamu "

" huh dasar gombal "

" khahahahaa XD "

X . XXX

" Ek .. es ..eks ..esk .. eks ya eks aku akan buat nama tim ku dengan nama eksis tulisannya XSIS " kata Shinrei

"aku XTREME" jawab Hotaru

"aku XTRA "

"aku triple X"

"sudahlah,ini semua tak penting " balas Shinrei

Y . yours

" I .. saya , you .. kamu .mine itu milik saya ,yours itu milik kamu . kalo I'm yours ? berarti aku milikmu ya ? " Tanya Hotaru yang sedang belajar grammar

" iya , memang aku milikmu daridulu.." sahut Shinrei

" yours ever .. artinya milikmu selamanya ." Hotaru sedang membaca contoh kalimat di bukunya

" ya , memang aku milikmu selamanya kok ahaha " sahut Shinrei dari meja belajarnya yang berada di samping meja Hotaru

" dih , apa sih ? orang aku lagi belajar grammar " Hotaru kesal ia kira kakanya sedang bergombal

" idih ! dia kesel sendiri , aku kan Cuma bilang dari dulu itu arti dari kalimat aku milikmu selamanya gak pernah berubah , kamu mikirnya ke pelajaran apa ke romance sih , ngomel sendiri . dasar gak jelas " jawab Shinrei yang sedang mengetik tugas .

' waduh .. kayaknya aku doang nih yang lagi berkhayal "cinta " ' batin Hotaru

Z . zzzz

" hoaaamm..aku mengantuk nih , Shin sudah belum bikin prnya ? mau kumatikan lampunya " kata Hotaru sambil berjalan menuju meja belajar Shinrei

Ternyata Shinrei sudah terlelap di meja belajar dari tadi , bukunya pun sudah di tumpuk dengan rapi . tapi di bawah tangannya ia menutupi sesuatu , karena penasaran , ia menggendong Shinrei ke kasur dan kembali lagi untuk melihat apa yang kakaknya tutupi darinya . saat di lihat ,itu adalah sketsa gambaran ia dan Shinrei yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun dirinya . saat ia membalikkan kertasnya terdapat sedikit kata – kata ..

" agustus , tidak beda dari bulan yang lain ..

Agustus juga bulan yang menurutkku biasa..

Tapi pada suatu tanggal di bulan agustus ada yang berbahagia

Bahagia karena sudah dilahirkan

Otanjaobi omedetou Keikoku

Semoga hidupmu semakin indah

Aku memang tak pandai merangkai kata , tapi terimalah karanganku yang sederhana ini ..

- Brother , Shinrei - "

" bagus juga kata – katanya , emang ini tanggal berapa sih ? " Tanya Hotaru pada dirinya sendiri

Saat ia menoleh ke kalender ia melihat besok adalah benar ulang tahunnya . ia pun menarik napas karena lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri .

" yah..aku selalu berdoa agar orang yang istimewa bagiku selalu dapat tidur dan bermimpi dengan indah di setiap tidurnya " Hotaru berbicara sendiri dan melirik kakaknya yang sudah terlelap dalam dunia mimpi

A B C until Z

-END-

A/N : moshi moshi fic nya selesai minta maaf kalau misalkan banyak kata yang hilang atau kata yang salah,karena setelah di publish ke ffn fic ku ini biasanya selalu kehilangan banyak kata sehingga membuat fic ku menjadi hancur .arigatou dan gomen dariku ….


End file.
